Amores Aventureros
by Lucy-Cullen-Hale-Vampire
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si dos vampiresas nuevas en Forks se enamoraran de los vampiros mas aventureros del pueblo? BxE NxJ AxJ RxEm. Soy nueva en los fics.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Nessie POV

Hola me llamo Renesmee Swan y tengo una hermana gemela llamada Isabella, pero no nos parecemos por el cabello, mí pelo es color castaño claro con rizos, en cambio Bella tiene el pelo color chocolate y ondulado.

Fuimos transformadas a los 18 años.

Somos dos vampiras con un don especial cada una que son estos: Yo puedo Humanizarme a mi misma y a otras personas a la vez .En cambio Bella puede Copiar Dones.

Bueno ahora me describo física y emocionalmente a mí y a mi hermana:

Somos de piel pálida, dura y fría como el mármol. Con ojos dorados y con cuerpos esculturales que cualquier chica envidiaría, también tenemos velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana.

Emocionalmente soy hiperactiva, alegre, simpática, sarcástica, inteligente y una adicta a las compras.

Bella emocionalmente es pacifica, simpática, tímida, sarcástica, inteligente, alegre y una adicta a las compras, solo que finge que no le gustan pero cuando vamos de compras las dos juntas hacemos desastres.

Nos mudamos a Forks hace una semana pero nunca nos imaginamos que nuestras vidas iban a cambiar tan drásticamente….


	2. Capítulo 1:Mudanza

Capitulo 1:Mudanza

Nessie P.O.V

Estábamos empacando con mi hermana Bella las valijas para viajar que eran 8 valijas para cada una con nuestra ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, accesorios, perfumes y algunos ahorros que no eran muchos ya que somos unas adictas a las compras.

...1 hora después…

Juntas tomamos el mismo vuelo con nuestros asientos juntos en primera clase casi sin humanos alrededor nuestro, aunque somos "vegetarianas" no queríamos tener algún desliz. Mi adorada hermana me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Nessie ¿trajiste los cargadores de nuestras computadoras?-pregunto Con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, seguramente recordando lo que nos paso hace pocos años.

Flash Back

Estábamos huyendo de nuestros "acosadores personales"- irónico, lo se- que no nos dejaban de seguir a donde quiera que fuéramos, prácticamente mas que enamorados estaban obsesionados con nosotras. En un ataque de desesperación huimos con algunas de nuestras pertenencias.

Cuando estábamos corriendo por el bosque de África ya al norte Bella me pregunto:

-Nessie ¿Trajiste los cargadores de nuestros celulares?-Me pregunto con la duda plasmada en su hermoso rostro de ángel. Me costo recordar si llevaba los cargadores, de repente recordé que se me habían caído cuando corría a velocidad vampirica por el bosque. Entonces Bella se enojo y no de hablo de nuevo por 5 días.

Fin del Flash Black

-Ness, Nessie, Renesmee Carlie Swan!-Grito Bella sacándome de los recuerdos.

-Isabella Marie Swan no me grites que escucho perfectamente!-Grite enojada.

-Lo siento Nessie, es que no respondías-Dijo Bella con burla en la cara.

-Esta bien Bells, te "preocupaste", eso es todo-Le dije de forma calmada, ahora la pregunta del millón, estupido lo se, ¿traje los cargadores de los celulares?

-Mm...… ¿Bella?-Pregunte para llamar su atención, ya que estaba leyendo una revista de Vogue, ella volteo a verme-Respecto a los cargadores, los traje, tranquila ¿si?-Dije, ella asintió aliviada.

_-Pasajeros del Vuelo 512 disculpen las molestias pero le pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Seattle.-Dijo la azafata._

-Genial! Belly estamos por aterrizar! Wii!-Dije yo muy emocionada mirando a Bella mientras nos abrochábamos los cinturones de seguridad.

-Sii! Súper pero….no me digas Belly en todo caso si me quieres inventar otro apodo dime Isa pero no Belly….me avergüenza ese sobrenombre Nessie-Dijo Bella entre feliz por la noticia de que ya íbamos a aterrizar y avergonzada por el apodo.

-Okiis! Pero no te das cuenta que cuando aterricemos tenemos que comprar un auto e ir de compras y después ir a Casa?! Es Genial!-Dije yo todavía muy emocionada, y con mas razón ahora que íbamos a ir a comprar un auto…espero que sea un Aston Martini One 77 de color gris y después de compras y luego ir a instalarnos a nuestra casa, después ir a inscribirnos a el Instituto, luego ir a comprar los útiles para el colegio, antes ir a cazar al bosque. Ahí que buscar algún bosque en Forks o cerca de casa y después…...

-Renesmee me estas escuchando?-Dijo Bella mirándome enfadada.

-Emm…Nop porque estaba pensando en tantas cosas…perdóname hermanita que me estabas diciendo?-Dije inocentemente mirando a Belly con cara de perrito mojado, siempre funciona con Bella.

-Te estaba diciendo que podríamos comprar un Ferrari 458 Italia Spider negro, sabes que siempre me gustaron, tu que opinas?-Dijo Bella estudiando mi expresión, debo admitir que era buena elección pero vamos a ver que opina del auto que tengo pensado que podríamos comprar.

-Es buena elección pero que opinas de un Aston Martini One 77 de color gris?-Le pregunte arqueando una perfecta ceja, los dos adolescentes que estaban sentados atrás nuestro nos miraron con la boca abierta al vernos hablar sobre autos, ya que "únicamente" los hombres saben mas de autos que las mujeres…pfff... puro machismo.

-Podría ser pero si no nos ponemos de acuerdo que cada una se compre el auto que dijo y listo ¿ok? Porque yo quiero el Ferrari y por lo que veo vos queres el Aston Martini-Dijo esperando mi respuesta la cual fue:

-Dale! Genial voy a tener el auto de mis "sueños" literalmente gracias Isa! Te Quiero!-Dije cuando ya estábamos bajando nuestras valijas, todavía teníamos muchas cosas que hacer antes de hacer todo lo planeado.


	3. Nuevo Hogar,Nuevo Instituto

Capitulo 2: Nuevo Hogar.

Bella P.O.V

Ni bien vimos la concesionaria de autos con Ness prácticamente corrimos pero a velocidad humana y de echo es muuuuuuuuuuy lento, como habíamos acordado cada una compro" el auto que quería y nos fuimos por separado que de echo nos sirvió mucho para acomodar nuestras valijas ya que eran muchas. Pasamos por un lugar llamado "La Push" y sentimos un repugnante olor a perro mojado, pero con Nessie no le dimos mucha importancia. Llegamos a nuestra Mansión cerca del bosque, lejos de la ciudad por petición nuestra.

En casa nos espera nuestro hermano Emmett el mayor, junto con el estaban Charlie y Renee Swan nuestros padres biológicos y vampiricos, somos todos familia de sangre como vampirica, cuando fuimos humanos eramos familia de sangre,Emmett nuestro hermano de sangre y Renee y Charlie nuestros padres de sangre.

Como era de esperarse Emm tenia un Jepp, a el siempre le gustaron esos autos y Renee y Charlie un Mercedes-Benz negro con vidrios nos encanta ser el centro de atención nuestra casa era la mas hermosa y lujosa de todo Forks,de 8 habitaciones ocupábamos 4,Renee y Charlie ocupaban una,Emmett ocupaba otra,Renesmee ocupaba otra y yo ocupaba otra,quedando así 4 habitaciones de huéspedes siempre le pedíamos a Ness que usara su don con nosotros porque nos gustaba sentirnos humanos,por eso dormíamos, comíamos, casa Ness usa su don y somos todos humanos y a veces afuera de casa pero la mayor parte del tiempo eramos vampiros.

Mi habitación era violeta con blanco,muy espaciosa con una cama matrimonial y un escritorio para hacer tarea y otro para mi notebook ambos escritorios con silla y unos hermosos ventanales a los costados con cortinas violeta oscuro, un espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación y otro en el armario,con baño propio y el armario gigante con mucho espacio para toda la ropa que vaya comprando,un plasma en la pared como de 55 pulgadas,en la mesita de abajo había un DVD,un equipo de música y una playstation y con una estantería llena de mis libros favoritos y tenia mas espacio para mas libros.

En cambio la habitación de Renesmee era rosada con blanco,cama matrimonial,muy espaciosa, también con dos escritorios para las tareas y la notebook con silla cada uno, pero en vez de tener ventanales a los costados tenia sillones,espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación y en el armario,baño propio y también un armario gigante para la ropa que vaya comprando,un plasma en la pared como de 55 pulgadas,en la mesita de abajo había un DVD,un equipo de música y una playstation.

La habitación de Emmett era azul con blanco,cama matrimonial porque Emm es muy grande para una cama de una plaza, habitación muy espaciosa, también con 2 escritorios uno para las tareas y otro para la notebook con silla cada uno,espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación al igual que en el armario,baño propio y un armario grande pero no tanto como el de Ness y el Mio,un plasma en la pared como de 55 pulgadas,en la mesita de abajo había un DVD,un equipo de música y una playstation,con ventanales a los costados.

La habitación de Renee y Charlie era Roja con Negro,Cama matrimonial,armario gigante con espejo de cuerpo entero al igual que en la habitación,baño propio,2 escritorios para sus notebooks con silla cada uno,un plasma en la pared como de 55 pulgadas,en la mesita de abajo había un DVD y un equipo de música.

De repente entra Emmett a Mí habitación y se lleva mis zapatos Ricky Sarcani,entonces empezamos a correr por todos lados hasta que Emmett de lo bruto que es me rompe un taco de mis zapatos y lo primero que se me ocurre decir es:

-Emmett esta me las pagaras pedazo de idiota!-Y lo empiezo a correr pero esta vez enojada y a velocidad vampirica.

-MAMÁ BELLA ME QUIERE PEGAR!-Grita el idiota de Emmett tratando de salvarse pidiéndole ayuda a nuestra madre.

-ES MENTIRA MAMÁ!-Dije yo a la defensiva.

Mamá baja las escaleras corriendo a velocidad vampirica a ver que esta sucediendo,cuando ve la escena grita:

-ISABELLA,EMMETT COMPORTENCE MALDITA SEA! QUE PASO AHORA QUE SE QUIEREN MATAR?-Pregunto mirándonos enojada con...con...con esa mirada de madre furiosa al ataque Oh-Oh! mejor me voy de acá,quisas tenga suerte y no se den cuenta de que no estoy.

Justo cuando iba subiendo el ultimo escalo mi madre grita:

-ISABELLA A DONDE CREES QUE VAS?DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS Y TU TAMPOCO EMMETT-Dice mirando al susodicho que se estaba por ir con una sonrisa que se le borro enseguida al oír lo ultimo que decía mama.

-Me podrían contar porque tanto escándalo?-Dijo mamá mas calmada que antes.

-Es que Emmett entro a Mí habitación y se llevo mis zapatos Ricky Sarcani rojos,y para colmo me rompió un taco-Dije haciendo un puchero,esa es la técnica que tenemos para convencer a todas las personas que sean duras y no cedan.

-Es mentira mama yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así,solo quise ver sus zapatos y ella me empezó a corretear por toda la casa y cuando le iba a dar los zapatos ella tira de un taco y ahí se rompe el zapato,Bella me quiso pegar mama!desile algo,yo no rompí su tacón-Dijo haciendo la misma expresion que yo el muy copion! aggg! que ganas me dan a veces de matarlo.

-Bueno listo que esto no se vuelva repetir entendido?-Dijo mama mirándonos a nosotros.

-Ok!-Y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Al otro día...

-Ahhhhhh! me desperté tarde para ir al instituto!-Y me arregle a velocidad vampirica quedando impecable,baje me despedí de mis padres nos fuimos al instituto cada uno en su auto.

Cuando llegamos eramos el centro de atención,tal y como nos gusta,me di cuenta(y creo que mis hermanos también) de que nuestros autos eran muy lujosos a comparación de los otros,por suerte conseguimos tres lugares disponibles uno al lado del otro.

Juntos fuimos a la dirección a buscar nuestros horarios,nos atendió una señora regordeta que nos examino detalladamente a cada uno.

Emmett estaba un año mas adelantado que nosotras,Genial.


End file.
